Ride or Die
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: CIC Fanfic 11 – Menyatukan dua hal yang pernah bersatu lebih sulit daripada menyatukan dua hal yang berbeda. karena akan selalu ada luka lama yang menghalangi dan akan selalu ada luka baru untuk membayarnya - ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Chanyeol/Baekhyun


**CIC Fanfic 11**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ride or Die**

 **.**

 **.  
**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/YAOI/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekilas memang tidak ada yang salah dengan seorang siswa yang ditugaskan untuk meletakkan tumpukan buku diperpustakaan, namun jika yang dimaksud adalah seorang siswa dengan ukuran tubuh yang cukup kecil membawa lebih dari dua puluh buku tentu saja sangat salah untuk didengar. Ini bukan sebuah hukuman, hanya karena dia adalah si anak emas maka sang guru memberinya tugas 'mulia'.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya kembali mengangkat buku-buku mata pelajaran Sejarah yang baru saja dipinjam oleh teman-teman satu kelasnya. Ia pandangi buku-buku itu dengan pandangan sendu. Jika berhadapan dengan guru Kang memang selalu berakhir seperti ini, Baekhyun akan berakhir disuruh-suruh karena dialah satu-satunya siswa yang tidak akan protes ketika mendapatkan tugas, itulah mengapa Baekhyun disebut anak 'emas' oleh guru Kang.

Perpustakaan masih berada jauh didepan, setidaknya ia masih harus melangkahkan kakinya sebanyak 40 kali lagi sebelum sampai, atau jika dihitung dengan hitungan waktu Baekhyun yang berjalan seperti kura-kura maka perjalanannya masih sepuluh menit lagi. Sepuluh menit atau enam ratus detik menahan berat dan sakit diruas-ruas jari lentiknya. _Melelahkan_ , batinnya jengkel. Entah untuk yang keberapa kali, Baekhyun kembali menghela nafas dalam. Dengan sedikit tenaga yang ia miliki, Baekhyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri bahwa ia sebentar lagi akan sampai dan penderitaannya akan segera berakhir. Tangannya ia julurkan untuk mengangkat buku-buku yang semula ia letakkan di kursi pinggir lapangan sekolahnya, namun sesuatu menahannya dan ketika Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya, seseorang sudah mengambil alih buku-buku itu kemudian berlalu menuju perpustakaan. Wajah manis Baekhyun tersenyum simpul memandang punggung lebar namja itu sebelum kemudian berjalan menyusulnya. Ada jarak yang sengaja Baekhyun berikan antara dirinya dan namja tadi, bukannya tanpa alasan, ia hanya tidak ingin membuat kehebohan dengan berjalan beriringan dengan Park Chanyeol, pangeran sekolah yang ditaksir oleh hampir seluruh penghuni sekolah kecuali dirinya. Entahlah, Baekhyun tidak tau dengan apa yang ia rasakan terhadap Chanyeol. Mungkin ia tau, hanya saja sulit baginya untuk mengakuinya.

"Kau bisa menolaknya jika kau merasa keberatan. Seharusnya kau tidak membawa buku sebanyak ini." Suara husky itu menyadarkan Baekhyun dari pikirannya sendiri. Namja mungil itu mendongakkan kepalanya, dan menemukan dirinya sudah berada didalam perpustakaan yang sepi pengunjungnya. Terang saja, ini masih jam pelajaran dan tidak sulit bagi Baekhyun untuk tau mengapa Chanyeol bisa ada disini karena anak itu memang bebas keluar masuk jam pelajaran sesuka hatinya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kumintai bantuan." Desah Baekhyun sembari duduk disalah satu bilik baca dan diikuti Chanyeol yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau bisa memintanya kepada Kyungsoo, kan?" tanya Chanyeol lembut, matanya menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh perhatian.

"Ani, guru Kang tidak memperbolehkan siapapun membantuku." Baekhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan sempurna, lelah adalah hal yang wajar ia rasakan sekarang ini, meskipun pada kenyataannya separuh perjalanannya ia lalui dengan tangan hampa, tapi tetap saja, ia merasa lelah luar biasa.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada tidak suka,

"molla," jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Seharusnya aku memberi peringatan kepada guru Kang bahwa kau-"

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun memotongnya dengan nada ketus. Seakan tau maksudnya, namja tinggi itu langsung mengatupkan bibirnya dan terdiam.

Dengan pelan Baekhyun melepaskan kacamata bulatnya dan melonggarkan kerah baju yang tadinya ia kancingkan hingga nyaris mencekik lehernya. Ada dengusan-dengusan kecil dari bibir tipisnya ketika ia juga menurunkan ikat pinggang yang ia kenakan tinggi-tinggi untuk menyempurnakan image 'culun'-nya. Sedangkan Chanyeol, pria itu sedari tadi hanya menyaksikan Baekhyun dalam diam, sesekali ia tertawa kecil melihat betapa konyolnya penampilan Baekhyun saat ini.

"Berhenti tertawa." Ucap Baekhyun sinis, bibir namja itu ia kerucutkan dengan lucu, membuat Chanyeol justru semakin tersenyum lebar.

"Kau lucu,"

"Aku tampak menjijikkan." Timpal Baekhyun dengan nada malas,

"Tapi aku tetap mencintaimu." Balas Chanyeol tidak nyambung, masih dengan tawa idiotnya yang sering kali membuat Baekhyun tersenyum juga. Ya, Chanyeol memang adalah si pangeran sekolah yang ditaksir oleh seluruh penghuni sekolah, namun hanya ada satu pria yang menjadi pusat atensinya, primadonanya, Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan sedihnya. Ini bukan kali pertama Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa namja itu mencintainya, tapi Baekhyun selalu merasa sakit di ulu hatinya tiap kali ia mendengarnya. Perasaan bersalah bahwa ia tidak bisa membalas pernyataan Chanyeol mampu menggerogoti akalnya perlahan-lahan. Apalagi ketika ia mendengar Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dengan begitu dalam, Baekhyun hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak boleh mencintaiku," lirih Baekhyun sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya,

"Aku tau. Kau sudah mengatakannya untuk yang keseribu kalinya, tapi berikan aku satu alasan agar aku bisa berhenti mencintaimu." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan dalam, seolah sedang menyelami isi hati Baekhyun dan mencoba menemukan jawaban di kedua bola mata indah milik namja dihadapannya. Chanyeol sadar betul bahwa ia sudah menyatakan cintanya berkali-kali dan tidak pernah mendapatkan jawaban dari Baekhyun, namun ia tidak pernah menyerah, karena rasa lelahnya tidak lebih besar daripada rasa cintanya.

Baekhyun mendesah resah sebelum akhirnya berkata,

"Karena kau seroang _rebelion_ dan aku seorang _leger_." Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian yang mematung ditempatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sekilas, sekolah dimana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menimba ilmu terlihat biasa saja, dalam arti, tidak ada yang berbeda dan mengganjal, sama seperti sekolah pada umumnya. Namun jika ditilik lagi, ada beberapa monster-monster kecil yang bersembunyi didalamnya. Mereka bukan monster yang bisa berubah wujud seperti dalam dongeng-dongeng fantasy. Namun mereka adalah bagian-bagian dari kelompok terselubung yang sudah menjadi perbincangan hangat dikalangan masyarakat korea. Mereka adalah Chanyeol, Jongin, Sehun, dan Kris. Empat bersaudara yang merupakan anggota dari _rebelion_ , atau sekutu pemberontak yang kerap kali membuat onar dikorea. Mereka bukan hanya sekelompok anak muda ingusan yang kurang kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya, tapi mereka adalah masa depan sekutunya. Orang tua mereka, Park Yoochun dan Park Ahra adalah pimpinan mereka. Parks adalah penguasa rebelion dengan anggota yang sudah mencapai ratusan. Mereka memiliki pekerjaan yang cukup berbahaya, beberapa dari mereka adalah mafia kawakan dan yang lainnya bekerja sebagai manipulator di beberapa perusahaan untuk kemudian dikeruk hartanya. Ada juga yang merupakan kurir narkoba, perampok, bahkan pembunuh bayaran. Mereka dilahirkan dari darah-darah penuh kebencian. Meskipun begitu, Park bersaudara tetap mendapatkan kasih sayang yang cukup dari kedua orang tuanya, yang tentunya disalurkan dengan cara mereka. Park Chanyeol, Park Jongin, Park Sehun, dan Kris Park, begitulah nama mereka berempat. Usia mereka masih menginjak belasan, oleh karena itu mereka belum mendapatkan tugas yang berat dari pimpinannya. Mereka hanya sesekali mengikuti pemberontakan dan balap-balap liar yang memang sangat meresahkan. Mereka memiliki hati yang keras tapi sekali lagi, mereka dibesarkan dengan cinta, oleh karena itu mereka masih bisa mengenal apa itu cinta.

Musuh mereka tentu saja polisi, namun mereka tidak takut sama sekali. Bagi rebelion, hanya ada tiga kelompok yang mereka akui. Rebelion, kaum mereka sendiri, _worthman_ , atau kaum dengan kecerdasan luar biasa, rebelion sangat menyukai kaum ini karena dari tangan-tangan terampil kaum worthman, _rebelion_ bisa mendapatkan senjata-senjata ampuh yang menjadi pelindung mereka setiap harinya. Tidak banyak yang tau tentang keberadaan worthman kecuali rebelion itu sendiri dan _leger_ , atau kaum intelegensi yang keberadaannya sering mengancam rebelion. Chanyeol dan sekutunya biasa memanggil leger sebagai _the_ _shoulders_ _of_ _the_ _pity_ , karena kaum leger selalu melindungi siapapun yang rebelion tindas atau siapapun yang berada dibawah ancaman mereka. Sebenarnya polisipun tidak mengetahui keberadaan leger, karena mereka hanya sebuah sekutu yang mencintai perdamaian. Jangan salah, leger juga mengikuti balapan liar, mereka juga merupakan kaum pemberontak, namun dalam artian yang baik. Mereka bukan mafia yang memiskinkan semua orang, bukan manipulator yang menjatuhkan perusahaan-perusahaan, bukan seorang pecandu narkoba dan bukan seorang pembunuh. Mereka hanya sekutu yang menginginkan kebebasan dan kedamaian. Mereka juga lahir dari darah-darah kebencian, namun berbeda dengan rebelion, leger lebih memilih menghilangkan kebenciannya dari pada mengembangkannya. Sedangkan bagi rebelion, leger adalah penghianatan.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah. Seharusnya ia tau bahwa Baekhyun adalah orang paling keras kepala nomor satu didunia. Belasan kali namja mungil itu menolaknya, dan belasan kali juga Chanyeol berakhir meruntuki dirinya sendiri diatap sekolah.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" suara dibelakangnya sedikit mengejutkan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu kemudian menoleh dan mendapati saudaranya, Jongin, sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan ingin tau.

"Tidak ada," jawab Chanyeol mencoba terlihat santai, namun Jongin tidak sebodoh itu untuk mendengar helaan nafas kasar diakhir kalimat kakaknya.

"Jangan bohong. Aku tau kau. Baekhyun lagi?" Jongin bertanya sembari mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping Chanyeol. Yang lebih tinggi menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil,

"Ya, siculun itu lagi." Jongin tertawa sebelum berkata,

"Aku yakin dia bukan seseorang yang terlahir culun, dia seperti..." Jongin menggantungkan kalimatnya dan tanpa namja itu sadari Chanyeol sudah menahan nafasnya.

"Kau mengetahuinya?!" tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"Apakah dia benar-benar worthman? Oh Tuhan, pantas saja dia begitu jenius." Mendengar hal ini, Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. Worthman? Ah, namja jangkung itu baru ingat bahwa adiknya ini memang seseorang dengan kadar sok tau yang paling tinggi.

"Ya, worthman." Ucap Chanyeol akhirnya.

"Kasihan sekali dia harus menyamar agar tidak begitu mencolok. Padahal tidak masalah kalau

dia berpakaian seperti kita, bukan?" Jongin menatap langit yang terhampar dihadapannya dengan mata yang menyipit.

"Ya," sahut Chanyeol singkat.

"Semoga beruntung." Jongin bangkit setelah menepuk pundak Chanyeol dengan pelan sementara Chanyeol hanya mendongak dan memberikan pandangan penuh rasa terima kasih. Bagaimana pun juga diantara ketiga saudaranya, Jongin memang yang paling peka akan perasaan mereka, namja itu akan selalu tau mood seperti apa yang sedang menghinggapi hati kakaknya dan adiknya.

Setelah Jongin benar-benar meninggalka atap sekolah, Chanyeol kembali menutup matanya, menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya dengan lembut. Namun detik berikutnya, pipi kanannya merasakan dingin yang luar biasa, memaksa Chanyeol untuk membuka matanya.

Perlahan ia gerakkan kelopak matanya dan seperti mendapat durian jatuh, mata Chanyeol berbinar ketika ia mendapati Baekhyun sedang berjongkok dihadapannya dengan sebuah kaleng soda yang ia tempelkan di pipi Chanyeol. Dengan senyum yang menggembang diwajahnya, Chanyeol meraih kaleng itu dan membukanya sebelum akhirnya menengguk isinya.

"Mana milikmu?" tanya Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun duduk disampingnya, tepat dimana Jongin duduk sebelumnya.

"Kau bilang kau menyukaiku tapi kebiasaanku saja kau tidak tau?" Baekhyun sengaja menggoda Chanyeol dengan menekankan kata 'menyukaiku'

"Arra, kau tidak biasa minum soda, maksudku dimana greentea-mu?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi dengan nada gemas,

"Sudah habis," cicit Baekhyun kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya, menikmati udara yang membelai wajahnya.

Suasana mendadak hening. Tidak ada dari mereka berdua yang mengatakan apapun. Hanya terdengar deru nafas yang terhela teratur. Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan begitupun Chanyeol, tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Baekhyun betah dengan kediamannya. Tanpa mereka ketahui, keduanya sama-sama sedang memutar kembali memori disaat pertama kali mereka bertemu, tepatnya tiga bulan yang lalu.

 **Flashback on**

 _Hari itu adalah hari dimana rebelion memberontak lagi. Lawannya tidak main-main, tapi puluhan penjahat yang tidak pernah mau masuk kedalam sekutu, mereka memilih berdiri sendiri dan jelas apa yang mereka permasalahkan, daerah kekuasaan._

 _Awalnya Yoochun melarang keempat anaknya untuk turut ikut karena resiko mereka terluka adalah sembilan puluh persen, tapi dengan keyakinan yang dimiliki buah hatinya, akhirnya Yoochun membiarkan Kris dan Chanyeol untuk ikut sementara Sehun dan Jongin ia tugaskan untuk berjaga-jaga dan memantau kakak mereka agar selalu aman._

 _Kris dan Chanyeol berangkat menggunakan mobil yang berbeda dengan Sehun dan Jongin. Dengan sekutu mereka yang berjumlah sekitar enam puluh orang, mereka akhirnya meginjakkan kakinya di gangnam. Distrik yang selama ini selalu menjadi rebutan. Bukan hanya antara rebelion dan komplotan Ken yang saat ini sedang meninggikan dagu mereka dihadapan rebelion, tapi juga komplotan-komplotan anonymous yang diam-diam berkembang dikorea._

 _Entah siapa yang memulai dahulu, namun dalam hitungan detik, tiba-tiba keduanya sudah larut dalam baku hantam. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang membawa alat-alat berat seperti balok kayu, tongkat besi, pisau bahkan pistol._

 _Chanyeol berlari kearah selatan dimana Ken berada. Tanpa banyak bicara, namja jangkung itu langsung menerjang rahang tajam Ken dengan kepalan tangannya yang sontak membuat lelaki setengah bule itu terjatuh dengan rahang berdenyut dan mulai mengeluarkan darah segar. Chanyeol tersenyum miring, matanya berkilat kejam ketika melihat Ken masih belum bangun dari tempatnya._

" _Bangun," desis Chanyeol kejam. Orang-orang disini jelas tau, pukulan tangan seorang Park Chanyeol adalah pukulan yang palin dihindari. Ruas-ruas jari tangannya begitu kokoh dan kasar, didalam kepalan tangannya, terdapat energi yang begitu besar, yang mampu melemahkan saraf siapa saja yang mendapatkan kehomatan untuk mencicipinya._

 _Melihat Ken mulai bergerak dan mencoba bangun, lagi-lagi Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek. Tangan sudah sangat gatal ketika Ken berhasil berdiri dengan sempoyongan dan berakhir terjerembab lagi karena Chanyeol baru saja melayangkan satu kepalan tepat dipelipis sebelah kiri Ken._

" _Siapa kau monster kecil?" Ken mencoba berkata-kata, meskipun terdengar serak dan bergetar._

" _Park Chanyeol. Namaku Park Chanyeol. Ingat nama itu, karena nama itu juga yang akan mengantarkanmu keliang lahat."_

 _Chanyeol baru saja akan berbalik kebelakang sebelum seseorang menarik jaketnya dan menghantam tempurung kepalanya dengan balok kayu. Dalam hitungan detik, tubuh bongsor Chanyeol terjatuh dengan kaki menekuk yang berarti laki-laki itu berlutut dan masih memiliki sedikit kesadaran. Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya marah, ia baru akan bangkit ketika satu pukulan lagi mendarat di punggungnya, Chanyeol jatuh tengkurap dengan kepala yang menoleh kesamping, matanya sudah hampir tertutup ketika ia mendegar seseorang memberikan perlawanan kepada orang yang baru saja memukul kepalanya. Akhirnya Kris datang, pikir Chanyeol dalam hati. Ia terus mencoba menahan mata bulatnya yang mulai memberat. Dihadapannya sudah banyak tubuh-tubuh yang tumbang dengan luka megerikan. Chanyeol bahkan tidak mengenali apakah mereka sekutunya atau bukan, pandangan terlalu kabur untuk sekedar mengobservasi wajah mereka satu-persatu._

 _Chanyeol sedang larut dalam lamunannya ketika ia merasakan tepukan lembut dipipinya, disusul dengan senyum cerah seseorang yang Chanyeol kenali sebagai malaikat barunya,_

" _Hey, kau masih sadar kan? Di utara masih ricuh, sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang. Mari ku bantu," Chanyeol jelas saja terlalu lemah untuk menolak atau bahkan protes, ia hanya terkulai tak berdaya ketika malaikatnya mencoba menariknya bangun dan memapah tubuh beratnya menjauh dari tempat itu._

 _Pemuda dengan tinggi diatas seratus delapan puluh centi itu masih tak bergeming ketika sosok tadi memasukkannya kedalam mobil m3 yang cukup mewah kemudian membawanya pergi dari sana. Matanya sudah hampir tertutup ketika ia kembali mendengar suara merdu menyusup kedalam telinganya,_

" _Hey, jangan tidur, kita akan sampai sebentar lagi," Chanyeol tersenyum menanggapinya sembari menoleh ke arah malaikatnya dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Hingga ketika mobil itu menepi dan berhenti-pun, Chanyeol masih betah menatap pemuda mungil itu yang kini sibuk mengernyitkan dahinya._

" _Wae?" tanya pemuda itu dengan semu merah muda dikedua pipinya. Karena meskipun Chanyeol tampak sayu, namun seorang idiot pun tau bahwa pandangannya kepada pemuda itu begitu dalam._

" _Ish!" merasa tidak mendapatkan jawaban, pemuda itu memilih untuk mengambil kotak obat yang selalu ia simpan di mobilnya. Perlahan-lahan namja itu mulai mengeluarkan satu-persatu peralatan medisnya. Ia meraih beberapa helai kapas putih yang sudah ia baluri dengan beberapa obat yang diperlukan dan meletakkanya dikepala Chanyeol yang memar, takut jika kepala namja itu berdarah dan terluka parah sebelum akhirnya melilitnya dengan perban._

" _Masih sakit?" tanya pemuda itu sembari menelengkan kepalanya dengan lucu._

" _Tidak, terimakasih." Chanyeol lagi-lagi tersenyum tanpa menyadari bahwa senyumannya itu sudah membuat pemuda dihadapannya tertegun begitu lama._

" _Hey?" Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya tepat didepan wajah pemuda itu, membuat sikecil mengerjapkan matanya lucu._

" _U-uh, ya sama-sama. Dimana rumahmu? Biar ku antar,"_

" _Antarkan aku ke distrik yang tadi, aku hanya ingin memastikan kakakku selamat. Aku yakin pertikaiannya sudah selesai." Ucap Chanyeol lembut dan dijawab dengan anggukan setuju._

" _Baiklah," pemuda itu mulai menghidupakan mesin mobilnya dan kembali memanuver kendaraannya menuju distrik yang tidak berada jauh dari tempat mereka berada sekarang._

" _Siapa namamu?" tanya Chanyeol ditengah perjalanannya._

 _Pemuda itu menoleh dengan senyuman paling menawan yang pernah Chanyeol lihat dalam hidupnya dan kemudian menjawab,_

" _Byun Baekhyun."_

 **Flashback off**

Chanyeol tersadar lebih dulu dari Baekhyun. Namja itu menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang kali ini tengah memejamkan matanya dengan raut wajah sangat mempesona. Pahatan manis itu terlihat sempurna dengan kedua pipi yang chubby, hidung mungil, mata sipit dan bibir tipis yang mampu membuat siapa saja tergoda untuk menyicipinya. Selalu ada senyuman manis tercetak dikedua belah bibir menggoda itu dan selalu ada bulan sabit di kedua matanya ketika ia tersenyum. Chanyeol sangat menyukai mata Baekhyun terlebih bibirnya. Berada didekat Baekhyun memang sebuah penyiksaan, karena ia harus menahan semua hasratnya untuk menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir yang lebih pendek.

Lama Chanyeol memandangi bibir Baekhyun, pemuda itu tidak sadar bahwa Baekhyun sudah menatapnya balik dengan pandangan sulit dimengerti.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" suara itu terdengar seperti suara petir bagi Chanyeol yang gelagapan ditempatnya.

"A-aniya," namja jangkung it persis seperti anak kecil yang baru saja ketahuan mencuri permen temannya dan hal ini mampu meledakkan tawa Baekhyun. Pemuda mungil itu tertawa lepas sampai-sampai matanya tinggal satu garis dan mulutnya terbuka dengan bentuk kotak yang sempurna. Melihat hal ini mau tak mau Chanyeol ikut tertawa pelan. Baekhyun memang sangat menggemaskan.

"Kau benar-benar penuh kejutan. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menebak seperti apakah dirimu yang sesungguhnya." Kata Chanyeol disela senyumannya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun ditengah usahanya untuk meredam tawa.

"Ya. Aku lebih tidak mengerti kau sudah menolakku dengan alasan aku seorang rebelion dan kau seorang leger." Chanyeol tau tidak semestinya ia membahas ini lagi, terlebih, sebelumnya mereka sama-sama mengambur dalam tawa riang namun detik berikutnya semuanya berubah tegang.

"Kau tidak mengerti Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun lirih,

"Kau yang tidak mengerti. Seharusnya kau sadar jika aku takut akan leger, aku tidak akan menyatakan cinta padamu ratusan kali seperti ini meskipun aku tau apa jawaban yang akan kau berikan. Aku memang terlahir dengan darah kebencian, ditengah-tengah orang yang keras, tapi aku masih memiliki perasaan. Aku memberontak bukan karena kemauanku, tapi demi anggotaku, demi keluargaku. Kau tau rebelion dan leger awalnya terlahir dari tempat yang sama _, faultless_ , namun hanya karena keegoisan beberapa orang didalamnya, faultless terpecah dan bermusuhan. Ini tidak adil, kau tau kenapa?" Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya kepada Baekhyun yang menatapnya seolah Chanyeol tengah berdarah-darah, Baekhyun menatapnya dengan kecemasan dan airmata.

"Ini tidak adil Baekhyun. Aku jatuh cinta kepada musuhku sendiri, musuh keluargaku. Tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Cinta datang kepada orang yang tidak kita duga bukan?" Chanyeol berkata sekali lagi. Meskipun kata-katanya terdengar seperti pertanyaan, namun tidak ada jawaban yang sebenarnya Chanyeol harapkan.

Baekhyun tercenung ditempatnya, bahkan ketika Chanyeol memulai pidatonya lagi,

"Aku tidak peduli resiko apapun yang akan aku terima Baekhyun, aku sudah terlalu lama mencari tau bagaimana hidupku akan berakhir, aku tau ini akan dianggap penghianatan oleh sekutuku, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku sudah terlalu lama jatuh kedalam lubang hitam yang memuakkan. Kupikir aku akan selamanya disana. Ibuku bilang hanya cinta yang bisa membawaku pergi dari sana. Dan kau..."

Chanyeol menelan kegugupannya bersamaan dengan airmata yang sudah berlomba-lomba untuk meluncur jatuh dari mata bulatnya.

"Kau menyelamatkanku disaat aku berpikir bahwa aku sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan. Meskipun itu artinya, ketika mereka tau, mereka akan membunuhku." Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya dalam, wajahnya sudah basah dengan airmata namun tidak ada rasa malu sedikitpun dalam benaknya. Ia sudah terlalu lelah dan tidak tau harus berbuat apalagi.

Tubuh jangkung itu menegang ketika ia merasakan ada lengan yang melingkari lehernya dan kemudian mendekapnya erat. Hatinya serasa diremas ketika ia mendengar satu isakan yang terlolos dari bibir Baekhyun sebelum yang lebih kecil berkata,

"Aku tidaka akan membiarkanmu terbunuh sendirian. Jika kau adalah penghianat bagi rebelion, maka aku juga. Kita akan menghadapi ini bersama. Aku mencintaimu, sungguh, aku sangat mencintaimu." Baekhyun merasakan tangan Chanyeol melingkari pinggangnya, balas memeluknya dengan tidak kalah eratnya kemudian mencium kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Kau milikku.. kau milikku.. kau dengar itu? kau milikku Byun Baekhyun." Lirih Chanyeol tepat diteliga Baekhyun.

"Arrasseo, aku milikmu." Baekhyun tersenyum manis dibalik punggung Chanyeol, memberikan elusan ringan di tempurung kepala Chanyeol yang sudah pernah luka dan ia obati.

"Apa kau keberatan jika aku memanggilmu Baekchu?" Tanya Chanyeol antusias tanpa melepaskan pelukannya

"Tidak, itu lucu. Akupun tidak keberatan kau mengakuiku sebagai kaum worthman dihadapan saudaramu," Sindir Baekhyun sarkastik, membuat Chanyeol membolakan matanya.

"Kau mendengarnya?"

"Ya,"

"Kita harus berhati-hati sayang," Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukannya di pinggang Baekhyun untuk membawa pemuda itu kedalam dekapannya. Kepala Baekhyun ia istirahatkan di dada bidangnya sementara Baekhyun gantian memeluk pinggang Chanyeol dengan manja.

"Arrasseo Yeolda," kata Baekhyun sambil mengusakkan hidungnya ke ceruk leher Chanyeol bermaksud membuat si jangkung geli tapi itu tak berpengaruh apa-apa.

"Yeolda?" suara husky Chanyeol menggelitik telinga Baekhyun. Suaranya terdengar menyenangkan sehingga Baekhyun rela untuk mendengarkannya seumur hidupnya.

"Panggilan sayang untukmu," kata Baekhyun dengan nada kekanakan,

"Aku sangat mencintaimu," kata Chanyeol dengan gemas, melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang seperti ini sungguh membuat Chanyeol senang bukan main, karena memang inilah Baekhyun yang sesungguhnya. Dan seperti yang pernah Baekhyun katakan, Baekhyun hanya akan menjadi dirinya sendiri ketika ia sedang bersama orang-orang yang ia cintai.

"Aniya, aku lebih mencintaimu!" balas Baekhyun dengan lantang

"Aku yang lebih mencintaimu, Baekchu.."

"Aniyaa! Aku yang lebih mecintaimu Yeolda.."

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Akuu Baekchuuu~"

"Ish!"

Sedetik kemudian terdengar tawa dari mereka berdua. Konyol memang, satu moment mereka membicarakan hal yang berkaitan dengan kematian, detik berikutnya mereka membicarakan tentang cinta dan berakhir tertawa riang seperti anak lima tahun yang tidak berdosa.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun membereskan mejanya yang penuh dengan buku-buku tebal _billingual_. Pelajaran fisika baru saja berakhir, ini berarti neraka baru saja ia lewati. Baekhyun memang jenius, bahkan terlampau jenius, tapi tetap saja, ia adalah pembenci fisika nomor satu didunia. Baginya fisika itu buang-buang waktu, untuk apa menghitung massa air yang tumpah? Karena seingat Baekhyun, setiap kali ia menumpahkan air, ibunya selalu menyuruhnya untuk membersihkannya dengan kain lap bukannya menghitung massanya.

Seperti biasa, Baekhyun sedang dalam penyamarannya dengan kemeja dikancingkan hingga paling atas, kacamata bulat yang besar dan celana yang ia angkat tinggi-tinggi. Sebenarnya Baekhyun cukup menyesal sih, dia tau dia bisa saja bertindak sewajarnya tanpa penyamaran seperti yang Chanyeol dan saudaranya lakukan tapi Baekhyun sudah terlanjur. Semua orang sudah mengenalinya sebagai si culun Baekhyun tanpa mau tau bahwa sesungguhnya Baekhyun adalah si primadona.

Kegiatannya terusik ketika seseorang tiba-tiba melepaskan kacamatanya, memaksa Baekhyun untuk mendongak dan kemudian tersenyum mendapati kekasihnya berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo duduk dipaling depan ngomong-ngomong.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba duduk disebelahnya dan mulai melepaskan kancing kemeja Baekhyun paling atas. Dengan pandangan tak terbantahkan, Chanyeol mulai mengubah penampilan Baekhyun menjadi penampilan Baekhyun yang sewajarnya, tanpa efek culun dan sebagainya. Setelah memelototi Baekhyun saat puppy kecil itu menurunkan celananya, Chanyeol melarikan tangannya ke helaian lembut rambut Baekhyun yang sejak tadi dibelah tengah. Ugh Chanyeol benci rambut yang dibelah tengah, oleh karena itu ia membiarkan rambut Baekhyun jatuh menutupi keningnya, meninggalkan kesan lucu dan manis pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Berhenti menyamar lagi," ucap Chanyeol lembut sembari tersenyum kearah Baekhyun yang menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lucu. Mereka berdua seolah tidak peduli bahwa keduanya sudah menjadi pusat perhatian siswa-siswa kelas Baekhyun yang sedari tadi tidak mengedipkan matanya. Banyak sekali spekulasi yang berkembang diantara mereka semua, dari Baekhyun yang datang menggoda Chanyeol hingga sang pangeran sekolah bertekuk lutut kepadanya sampai bahwa sesungguhnya Baekhyun adalah primadona yang selama ini tidak ingin diketahui identitasnya karena ketika Chanyeol mengubah penampilannya, Baekhyun sungguh luar biasa mempesona. Wajahnya yang sejatinya sudah imut terlihat lebih menggemaskan, apalagi dengan bibir bawah yang ia gigit karena gugup seperti itu. Baekhyun bisa merasakan bahwa gadis-gadis dikelasnya sedang menatap lapar kepadanya, lapar ingin seger mencubit dan memeluk Baekhyun saking gemasnya.

Ketika Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kelas untuk mengambil buku-pun ia sempat terlonjak kaget melihat penampilan Baekhyun. Namja bermata belo itu bahkan berkali-kali mencubit pipi Baekhyun tidak percaya dan berulang kali mengatakan bahwa yang ia lihat adalah hal yang tidak mungkin. Drama King yang satu ini memang selalu berlebihan, padahal Kyungsoo sudah mengenal siapa Baekhyun yang sebenarnya.

Bicara tentang Kyungsoo, namja itu hanyalah orang biasa, dalam arti bukan anggota dari sekutu manamun. Tapi dia masih dengan senang hati mau berteman dengan Baekhyun setelah apa yang Baekhyun ceritakan ketika ia menginap dirumah keluarga Do. Kejutan pertamanya adalah bahwa ayah Kyungsoo seorang Polisi dan kejutan keduanya adalah bahwa Kyungsoo sudah lama menyukai Jongin, adik Chanyeol. Kejutan ketiga adalah bahwa Jongin juga menyukai Kyungsoo dan mereka sedang menjalani hubungan diam-diam selama dua bulan terakhir. Tidak ada yang tau, tentu saja. Baekhyun sekalipun, hanya tau bahwa Kyungsoo sudah memiliki kekasih , itu saja.

Kembali kepada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Setelah ditinggalkan oleh Kyungsoo yang mewanti-wanti Chanyeol supaya menjaga sahabat terbaiknya, kedua namja itu akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya. Sepuluh menit mendengarkan Kyungsoo bermonolog tentang betapa lucunya pasangan baru Baekhyun-Chanyeol cukup membuat mereka berdua dehidrasi.

Ketakutan Baekhyun tidak terbukti, bahwa teman-temannya akan memaki dirinya karena sudah lancang menjadi kekasih pangeran sekolah, tapi yang ia dapati justru ucapan selamat yang begitu tulus dengan berbagai macam harapan agar hubungan mereka bisa bertahan lama. Sejujurnya, ini juga yang membuat Chanyeol tidak melepaskan senyum dari wajahnya. Ia merasa hubungannya dihargai dan diterima, meskipun ukuran teman-teman sekolah hanya mencakup skala kecil, tidak berarti apa-apa ketimbang respon yang akan sekutunya berikan ketika mereka tau nantinya.

Namun untuk saat ini, Chanyeol belum mau memikirkan hal itu, ia masih ingin menikmati masa-masa merah jambunya degan Baekhyun. Tidak peduli resiko didepan yang sudah menantinya.

"Yeolda kau mau minum apa?" Baekhyun berceloteh riang ketika mereka sudah sampai dikantin sekolah. sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil memperhatikan si mungil yang sibuk menelengkan kepalanya, mengabsen stan apa saja yang ada disana.

"Apapun, terserah padamu saja. Aku akan ke stan makanan dan memesankanmu ddak galbi, kau yang pesan minumnya. Jika kau sudah selesai, carilah tempat duduk dan tunggu aku disana.

Arra?"

"Arra," Baekhyun tersenyum malu ketika Chanyeol mencium keningnya sekilas sebelum akhirnya melesat kearah stan makanan.

Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun duduk kesalah satu tempat-pun, ia masih menjadi bahan omongan dan perhatian. Alasannya sudah jelas, Chanyeol yang mencium keningnya dan bersikap _gentleman_ terhadapnya. Mengingat selama ini Chanyeol tidak pernah mengajak siapapun selain komplotannya, -siswa disini mengenali Jongin, Sehun dan Kris sebagai komplotan Chanyeol-.

Lima menit berikutnya Chanyeol duduk dihadapannya dengan membawa satu nampan berisi berbagai macam makanan. Ada ddak galbi, makanan kesukaan Baekhyun, dan honey chicken, makanan kesukaan Chanyeol serta beberapa potong sushi yang terhidang manis disana.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol, mengenali raut wajah Baekhyun yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Mereka masih memperhatikanku. Apa ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Baekhyun lirih namun masih bisa Chanyeol dengar.

"Hey, kemana perginya di primadona Byun? Mereka terpesona kepadamu, mengerti? Berhenti untuk terlalu memusingkan orang lain dan mulailah makan. Sebentar lagi jam istirahat akan berakhir," ucap Chanyeol lembut sambil mengelus tangan kanan Baekhyun yang Chanyeol yakin jauh lebih lentik daripada milik eommanya sendiri.

Pada akhirnya mereka makan dalam diam, hanya dentingan sendok dan garpu yang terdengar dengan sesekali dibumbui oleh senyum satu sama lain. bukan saja Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, siswa-siswa disekitar merekapun bisa merasakan hawa merah jambu yang begitu terasa atmosfernya. Tak terkecuali Luhan, namja cantik itu terus memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan seseorang yang ada didepannya. Awalnya Luhan ingin menghampiri Baekhyun namun ia urungkan, lebih baik ia bertanya saja nanti dirumah ketika mereka sudah pulang.

Dan, ya, Luhan adalah kakak Baekhyun. Byun Luhan. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, Luhan tidak pernah menyamar ketika pertama kali ia memasuki sekolah ini, oleh karena itu Luhan merupakan salah satu primadona sekolahnya, khususnya dikalangan tingkat 3, sama seperti Kris. Sedangkan Chanyeol berada ditingkat dua sama seperti Baekhyun, dan Jongin Sehun berada ditingkat satu. Sebenarnya Sehun berada satu tahun dibawah Jongin, tapi orang tuanya memutuskan untuk memasukkan Sehun kesekolah bersamaan dengan Jongin, Hyungnya.

Luhan adalah kakak yang posesif. Dia selalu memastikan orang-orang yang berkaitan dengan Baekhyun baik untuk adiknya. Namun entah kenapa, Luhan merasa ada yang istimewa di diri Chanyeol. Disamping Baekhyun berhak untuk jatuh cinta dengan siapapun yang ia mau, Luhan merasa ia harus tau tentang Chanyeol lebih dalam sebelum memutuskan apakah namja itu baik atau tidak untuk adik kesayangannya. Luhan jelas tau siapa itu Chanyeol karena namja jangkung itu sungguh populer disekolahnya. Yang ia tau, Chanyeol adalah teman baik Kris, teman satu angkatannya yang terkenal dingin. Tidak pernah menyangka bahwa mereka bersaudara.

Luhan hampir tersedak minumannya ketika Minseok, sahabatnya, menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Kau sedang apa rusa?" tanya Minseok tanpa menghiraukan tatapan sebal yang Luhan berikan.

"Aniya," jawab Luhan akhirnya, mencoba untuk melupakan kejadian barusan.

"Bukankah itu adikmu? Dengan siapa dia?" tanya Minseok sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang tertawa mesra bersama Chanyeol.

"Ya. Molla, mungkin kekasihnya? Aku akan menanyakannya nanti. Hanya saja aku-"

"Aku seperti pernah melihatnya..." Minseok lebih dulu menyela, membuat Luhan mengernyit heran.

"Tentu saja kau pernah melihatnya, dia Park Chanyeol, pangeran sekolah kita," kata Luhan masih dengan raut terheran-heran.

"Bukan Luuu, bukan itu maksudku. Aku pernah melihatnya ditempat lain," jawab Minseok tak kalah gemas dengan sahabat cerewetnya ini.

"Dimana?"

"Molla, aku lupa. Ah sudahlah, aku pusing. Aku baru saja mendapatkan berita bahwa ayahku harus bertugas lagi nanti malam dan aku sendirian, jadi bisakah kau menginap dirumahku tuan Byun?" tanya Minseok sambil menyerobot bubble tea rasa Taro yang sedang Luhan teguk.

"Umm, tentu saja, tapi aku harus pulang dulu dan meminta ijin kepada orang tuaku, bagaimana?"

"Bukan masalah," jawab Minseok enteng, bukan hanya bubble tea yang ia serobot, ramyun kesukaan Luhan-pun nyaris Minseok habiskan. Luhan heran sendiri, sebenarnya sahabatnya ini datang untuk meminta bantuan atau meminta makan sih?

"Ngomong-ngomong kemana ayahmu akan bertugas?"

"Didekat daerah sini sih, tapi tetap saja, dia tidak akan bisa pulang. Tuan Kim memang tidak menyayangi anaknya," Sungut Minseok sebal, yang hanya ditanggapi dengan kekehan oleh Luhan.

"Kau harus bangga dengan ayahmu," kata Luhan sembari memperhatikan cara makan Minseok yang terkesan rakus dan buru-buru, seperti tidak pernah makan ramyun selama hampir 20 tahun ia hidup.

"Ya, ayahku adalah intel polisi terkeren yang pernah aku lihat didunia."

 **.**

 **.**

Rumah minseok tidak terlalu besar, namun untuk ditinggali dua orang, rumah ini cukup lengang dan luas. Ada pekarangan kecil dan sebuah kolam renang dibelakang rumah dan satu buah gazebo yang terletak tepat dipinggir kolam renangnya.

Memang sih tidak sebesar rumah Keluarga Byun, tapi bagi Luhan, rumah minseok terasa sangat nyaman. Apalagi dengan berbagai macam aroma terapi yang terdapat disetiap sudut ruangan, membuat siapapun yang berkunjung otomatis merasa jauh lebih rileks dari sebelumnya.

Setelah menuangkan jus jeruk dan mengambil beberapa potong tiramisu dari dalam lemari pendingin, Minseok dan Luhan beranjak keruang tengah atau ruang dimana Minseok dan Appa Kim biasa menghabiskan waktu berdua, atau mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka. Luhan duduk di salah satu sofa single berwarna merah marun yang terletak disamping meja persegi yang diatasnya terdapat beberapa buku dan berkas-berkas penting yang Luhan yakini milik Tuan Kim. Sementara Minseok sibuk mencari dimana remote control televisinya disekitar sofa empuk bermotif leopard yang terletak memanjang didepan televisi plasma miliknya.

Luhan meraih sebuah berkas kecil yang diujung kirinya terdapat foto-foto orang yang Luhan sendiri tidak tau itu siapa.

"Apa ini milik Appamu?" tanya Luhan sambil menolehkan kepalanya kepada Minseok yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Yap. Aish dimana sih remote televisinya!" desisnya frustrasi, mengabaikan sahabatnya yang sudah membolak-balikkan kertas penting yang ia tanyakan tadi.

Luhan masih asik dengan kegiatannya sampai ia tiba dilembar kertas ke enam, disebuah profile yang sepertinya tak asing baginya.

"Minseok, kemari!" kata Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Sedangkan Minseok menoleh dan mengernyit bingung,

"Wae? Kau menemukan remotenya?"

"Tidak, cepat kemari." Perintah Luhan tidak sabaran. Mau tak mau Minseok mendekat dan ikut memperhatikan halaman yang sedang Luhan pelototi sedari tadi.

"Ah~ jadi aku pernah melihat Park Chanyeol disini..." gumamnya lirih, namun masih bisa Luhan dengar. Ada jeda yang panjang ketika Luhan dan Minseok saling berpandangan. Apalagi ketika Luhan melihat halaman awalnya yang menyatakan bahwa mereka adalah kawanan yang membuat ricuh di distrik gangnam beberapa waktu yang lalu yang sempat menghebohkan warga korea.

Luhan dengan teliti memperhatikan keterangan di profile Chanyeol yang secara otomatis diikuti oleh Minseok karena arah telunjuk Luhan memang bergerak menyusuri kata demi kata disana. Keduanya nampak serius menyelami info-info mengenai Chanyeol disana. Mulai dari namanya, tempat lahirnya, nama orang tuanya, hingga sesuatu yang mencolok benar-benar membuat Luhan dan Minseok terkena serangan jantung ringan.

' _ **Park Chanyeol adalah orang yang memimpin**_ _ **Rebelion**_ _ **dalam kekacauan distrik gangnam.'**_

 **-O0O-**

Baekhyun rasa dunia sudah hampir berakhir. Cuaca akhir-akhir ini benar-benar gila. Terkadang dingin sekali namun tak jarang panas sekali. Seperti saat ini, dimana ia harus duduk diatap sekolah sendirian menunggu kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol, dengan cuaca yang bisa menghanguskan kulitnya jika saja Baekhyun lupa menggunakan _sunblock_ nya.

Rencananya siang ini Baekhyun ingin mengajak Chanyeol makan bersama, meskipun bukan makan siang romantis di restoran mewah tapi hanya makan bersama diatap sekolah dengan menu seadanya, tapi Baekhyun tetap dengan suka cita melakukannya. Seharusnya Chanyeol sudah berada disini sejak lima menit yang lalu tapi kemana perginya lelaki over-height itu? Apakah Chanyeol melupakan janji mereka? Baekhyun akan benar-benar marah padanya jika Chanyeol dengan bodohnya melupakan agenda penting ini.

Tidak ada yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan sekarang ini kecuali menunggu. Oleh karena itu, namja mungil itu lebih memilih untuk duduk dan memainkan ponsel Chanyeol yang sudah namja itu berikan tadi sebelum mereka masuk kekelas masing-masing. Chanyeol memang selalu seperti ini, walaupun Baekhyun tidak meminta, namun Chanyeol selalu menitipkan ponselnya kepada Baekhyun selama mereka disekolah. Alasannya agar Baekhyun tidak curiga kepadanya, namun Baekhyun tidak sebodoh itu, kekasih idiotnya itu hanya ingin mencari alasan agar bisa terus menemui Baekhyun dengan dalih ingin melihat apakah ada pesan diponselnya, ck mudah ditebak. Ia pandangi ponsel berwarna putih itu dengan senyuman lebar. Selain bodoh, Chanyeol juga romantis, namja itu selalu memasang foto Baekhyun sebagai wallpaper ponselnya. Ini terdengar terlalu _cheesy_ tapi Baekhyun dengan suka rela menyukainya. Belum lagi isi galery ponsel itu yang ternyata penuh dengan foto dirinya tanpa sadar bahwa dirinya sedang menjadi objek bidik, Baekhyun terkadang benar-benar takut dengan Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah menyukainya sejak lama.

Ketika Baekhyun sedang sibuk mengaduk-aduk isi galery Chanyeol, sebuah tangan tiba-tiba melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. Tanpa ia harus menolehkan kepalanya, Baekhyun sudah tau bahwa kedua lengan kekar itu adalah milik Chanyeol, namja yang selama beberapa menit terakhir sudah ia tunggu-tunggu. Baekhyun merasakan pelipisnya mendapatkan kecupan bertubi-tubi. Awalnya, Baekhyun merasa geli dan sempat bersemu merah, namun ketika ia sadar bahwa inilah _trick_ yang Chanyeol lakukan untuk permintaan maaf atas keterlambatannya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk merajuk. Secara tiba-tiba ia lepaskan lengan Chanyeol kemudian berjalan ke arah kanan dengan kaki yang ia hentak-hentakkan. Ditambah dengan bibir tipisnya yang ia cebikkan kedepan, membuat kesan merajuknya lebih kentara. Sementara Chanyeol yang sudah tau tabiat kekasihnya, hanya terkekeh pelan dan mengikuti langkah kaki Baekhyun.

"Hey," panggil Chanyeol sambil mencoba untuk meraih tangan Baekhyun yang masih belum mau berhenti berjalan padahal sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai di pinggir atap yang berarti Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

Diam-diam _puppy_ kecil itu menggigit bibirnya gelisah. Sejujurnya, dia takut akan ketinggian, jika ia benar-benar sampai pinggir dan tidak berhenti, maka Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Otaknya ia putar secepat mungkin, mencoba mencari cara untuk menghindari Chanyeol tanpa harus menuju ke pinggir atap. Matanya bergerak kesana kemari, sambil menutup matanya, Baekhyun berbelok ke arah kanan lagi dimana disana terdapat sebuah tembok besar yang lagi-lagi menjebaknya. Ini sama saja keluar mulut singa masuk kandang srigala.

Berjalannya dia kearah ini sama saja mengharapkan Chanyeol mudah menangkapnya.

"Sayang," panggil Chanyeol sekali lagi, namun tetap tidak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh Baekhyun.

Langkahnya sudah tinggal dua meter lagi dari tembok dan Baekhyun masih panik dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Kepalang tanggung, Baekhyun maju dua langkah lagi dan langsung membalikkan badannya menghadap Chanyeol. Anehnya, Baekhyun tidak menemukan Chanyeol disana, namun pandangannya terhalang akan sesuatu yang tepat berada didepannya, nyaris menyentuh hidungnya. Ia angkat tangannya untuk menyentuh sesuatu yang berada tepat dihadapannya ini. Kokoh, dan... nyaman. Rasanya Baekhyun tidak asing dengan benda ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sayang?" suara itu mengagetkan Baekhyun. Ia dongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Chanyeol sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan intens. Ribuan sumpah serapah Baekhyun teriakkan dalam hatinya. Bagaimana mungkin dia sebodoh itu dan tidak tau bahwa sesuatu yang menghalangi pandangannya adalah tubuh Chanyeol. Tubuhnya yang pendek tentu saja tidak mengakomodasi dirinya untuk tau bahwa Chanyeol-lah yang ada didepannya, wajahnya langsung berhadapan dengan dada bidang kekasihnya dan Baekhyun membenci kenyataan bahwa ia sangat ingin mengusakkan wajahnya disana.

"Jadi kau masih merajuk hm?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengangkat dagu Baekhyun. Sementara yang lebih pendek hanya mampu menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Tangan kekar yang tadinya berada didagu Baekhyun pun sekarang merambat ke pipi chubby kekasihnya, mengusap-usap benda kenyal itu dengan gerakan penuh kasih sayang.

"Mian, tadi aku menemui seseorang." Kata Chanyeol lagi, meskipun Baekhyun tidak mau menanggapi apa-apa, itu bukan masalah. Chanyeol akan tetap menjelaskannya.

"Siapa?" akhirnya kekasih mungilnya menemukan pita suaranya juga. Chanyeol tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menjawab,

"Bukan seseorang yang penting,"

"Kalau tidak penting kenapa kau temui juga?" omel Baekhyun sedikit melengking. Namun lagi-lagi Chanyeol tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Aku bertemu ayahku. Setelah ini aku akan ke selatan gangnam untuk menyelesaikan beberapa urusan. Oleh karena itu ayah menitipkan beberapa alat kepadaku." Chanyeol masih belum berhenti mengusap pipi Baekhyun ketika kekasihnya itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Baekhyun terlihat khawatir dan takut kali ini.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada yang melembut.

"Hmm," Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan sebuah gumaman sebelum akhirnya membawa lelaki kecil itu kedalam dekapannya.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku akan baik-baik saja, arrasseo?" kata Chanyeol sambil memberikan kecupan sayang dikepala Baekhyun.

"Tapi.."

"Sssstt.. aku akan baik-baik saja. Jika urusanku sudah selesai, aku akan langsung menyelinap kerumahmu. Bagaimana?" Chanyeol lagi-lagi tersenyum ketika ia merasakan Baekhyun menggangguk didalam pelukannya.

"Jadi... apa aku boleh memakan makan siangku sekarang?"

Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab, bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi, membuat keduanya tertawa kecil.

"Kau bawa saja kotak makanku. Makanlah diperjalanan, kita harus segera kembali," kata Baekhyun sambil memberikan kotak bekalnya kepada Chanyeol.

"Makan yang banyak. Habiskan. Berikan kotak ini nanti ketika kau pulang dari gangnam. Aku ingin memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja, jadi berjuanglah dan bawa kotak ini kembali," Baekhyun berjinjit dan mencium pipi Chanyeol dengan cepat kemudian berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mematung ditempatnya sendirian.

 _Aish! Gagal lagi untuk mencium bibir Baekhyun_. Katanya dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa ia seagresif ini, tapi hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk memberi Chanyeol semangat. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia memberikan pelukan mesra ketimbang ciuman amatir di pipi, tapi semuanya sudah terlanjur. Baekhyun hanya bisa meruntuki dirinya dalam hati dengan semu merah muda dikedua pipinya. Namja mungil itu berjalan dengan kepala yang sedikit tertunduk, tidak sadar bahwa didepannya, kakaknya, Luhan, sudah menghadangnya dan langsung menyeret tangan Baekhyun kesalah satu ruangan kosong.

"Hyung.."

"Kemasi barang-barangmu sekarang, kita memiliki pekerjaan." Kata Luhan tanpa basa-basi. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mampu terbengong didepannya.

"Aish cepat! Ku tunggu di tempat parkir. Arra?" Baekhyun mengangguk dengan bodoh ketika kakaknya melesat pergi dari sana. Ada pekerjaan? Pekerjaan apa?

Memilih untuk berdebat dengan otak lambatnya, Baekhyun segera bergegas dan menuju kelasnya untuk membereskan barang-barangnya.

Sementara ditempat lain...

"Selatan gangnam." Kata Luhan dengan nada serendah mungkin. Memastikan bahwa orang diseberang sana mendengar apa yang ia katakan.

"Kita akan bekerja sama dengan polisi ayah, rebelion juga incaran mereka selama ini. Aku mendapat informasi dari Minseok karena Kim ahjussi juga menangani kasus ini. Aku akan segera kesana dengan Baekhyun." Kata Luhan lagi, ia tidak menghiraukan pandangan orang-orang disepanjang koridor yang memperhatikannya dengan raut ingin tau.

"Ya, aku mengerti ayah. Sampai jumpa." Luhan menurunkan tangannya dari telinganya kemudian memasukkan ponsel itu kedalam saku celananya. Kakinya bergerak semakin cepat ketika ia melihat SUV putihnya terparkir disalah satu sudut sekolah. Namja manis itu menghela nafas dalam sebelum bergumam lirih,

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun."

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol memasukkan kotak bekal Baekhyun kedalam tasnya. Tepat setelah ia menyelesaikan makannya, rombongannya sampai di selatan gangnam, tepat dimana dulu ia diselamatkan oleh Baekhyun. Kali ini ia bersama dengan ketiga saudaranya. Menurut keterangan ayahnya, beliau sudah mengirimkan sekutunya ke kesini dan dilihat dari banyaknya mobil dan motor yang berjejeran disana, Chanyeol tau bahwa kali ini ayahnya tidak main-main. Pertempuran mereka beberapa bulan yang lalu tidak mendapatkan hasil apa-apa, hanya dendam yang makin menggila karena kedua pihak justru hanya saling terluka. Dan hari ini, mereka sama-sama menginginkan pertarungan, dimana harus ada yang menang bagaimanapun caranya. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa ini bukan kali pertarungan yang main-main kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia membayangkan wajah-wajah orang yang ia cintai sebelum turun dari mobil dan wajah Baekhyun adalah hal pertama yang muncul dikepalanya. Chanyeol harus kembali dengan selamat dan segera menemui kekasih cantiknya.

Seragam keempat namja tampan itu sudah berganti dengan setelan casual serba hitam yang terbungkus jaket kulit dengan berbagai macam model. Sudah tidak ada lagi image pangeran sekolah disana, yang ada hanya penguasa jalanan yang selalu mengeraskan rahangnya.

Mata-mata tajam itu menyapu gerombolan musuh yang juga menatap mereka dengan garang. Tanpa dikomando, mereka pun sudah paham siapa yang sedang mereka cari, Ken. Dimana dia?

"Kalian mencariku?" Ken muncul kehadapan Chanyeol dari arah samping. Dan tanpa Chanyeol duga, pemuda itu langsung mengacungkan pisaunya kedepan wajah Chanyeol. Rupanya lelaki itu sedang berusaha membuat Chanyeol terpancing dan geram ditempatnya.

"Jadi ini yang kau siapkan selama tiga bulan kita tidak bertemu?" Chanyeol tersenyum miring sambil menyentil pisau itu dengan dua jarinya. Mata Ken melotot kaget ketika sadar pisau itu jatuh dari genggamannya dengan mudahnya.

"K-kau!" Ken menggeram tertahan dengan jari telunjuk yang menunjuk kearah Chanyeol dengan murka. Dengan gerakan cepat, Ken mencoba untuk menyerang Chanyeol dengan pisau lain yang sudah ia siapkan disaku celananya. Namun hal itu terhalang ketika kaki panjang Chanyeol lebih dulu menyentuh perutnya dan menendangnya hingga terpental beberapa meter dari sana. Hal ini sontak membuat kedua kubu itu ricuh dan mulai menyerang satu sama lain. Senjata-senjata mulai berkilat ditangan pemiliknya. Bukan main-main, tidak hanya pistol, bahkan bom rakitan pun diam-diam mereka siapkan.

Chanyeol menggeram kesal ketika seseorang mencoba menembakinya dengan tembakan amatirnya. Meskipun mengenai beberapa bagian tubuh Chanyeol, namun itu tidak berimbas apa-apa karena sejujurnya, dibalik pakaian casual itu, mereka semua sudah mengenakan pelindung anti peluru yang didesain secara khusus oleh kaum worthman. Chanyeol akui musuhnya kali ini tidak terlalu pandai, mereka hanya bernyali besar saja.

"Chanyeol awas!" teriak Sehun ketika namja termuda itu melihat seseorang mengarahkan balok kayu kekepala kakaknya. Dengan sigap, Sehun menembak orang itu dengan seringai kejam dibibirnya. Senyumnya semakin lebar ketika darah segar keluar dari telinga dan mata orang malang tadi. Hanya sekedar informasi, meskipun Sehun adalah yang paling muda, namun sepertinya darah kebencian paling banyak berada ditubuhnya. Namja itu dikenal dengan namja dingin yang tidak segan-segan melukai musuhnya.

"Hey kau menembaknya dikepala," Jongin tiba-tiba muncul dari arah belakang Sehun dan terkekeh kecil melihat darah yang semakin banyak menggenang.

"Aku tidak sengaja," jawab Sehun enteng, tidak peduli dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Menyingkir," Chanyeol sedikit berteriak kepada dua adiknya ini. Dari handsfree yang sudah terpasang ditelinganya, Chanyeol mendapat kabar dari Kris bahwa Ken sedang menuju kearah mereka dengan senjata tajam beserta kawanannya.

"Ken sedang menuju kesini, bersiaplah dibelakangku. Aku akan memancing amarah Ken supaya dia bisa terfokus kepadaku, lalu setelah ia lengah, kalian akan melumpuhkan kedua kakinya dan tangan kotornya. Mengerti?" Sehun dan Jongin mengangguk paham lalu bergegas kebelakang Chanyeol, bersender pada sebuah mobil tua yang terparkir disana. Mereka memperhatikan Ken yang berjalan dengan amarah memenuhi darahnya. Terbukti dari tatapannya kepada Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Kau sudah menemukan kembali tenagamu huh?" Chanyeol mulai memancing Ken dengan ucapannya dan berhasil, pemuda itu sudah kembali memerah akan amarah. Telinganya sudah sangat panas dan dia tidak bisa untuk tidak menghajar Chanyeol kali ini. Ken mendapatkan satu pukulan di rahangnya sebelum melemparkan serbuk putih kearah Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba limbung dari posisinya.

"Sial." Geram Sehun dan Jongin berbarengan. Dua bersaudara itu kemudian mengangkat senapannya secara bersamaan. Sehun mengarahkannya pada kaki kanan Ken, sementara Jongin mengarahkannya pada kedua tangan Ken yang sudah memegang pistol yang lelaki itu arahkan kekepala Chanyeol yang kini sedang berlutut dengan kedua tangan memegangi matanya yang terasa perih.

"Berikan salam perpisahan kepada dua adik-" belum sempat Ken menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sehun dan Jongin melesatkan dua pelurunya tepat dibagian yang sudah mereka bidik sebelumnya. Tubuh Ken langsung terjatuh tepat didepan Chanyeol. Seharusnya jika hanya kaki dan tangan yang dibidik, Ken tidak akan langsung ambruk seperti ini. Lalu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Memilih untuk tidak peduli, Sehun dan Jongin buru-buru menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih berlutut ditempatnya, membantu Chanyeol untuk bangkit dari tempatnya namun tiba-tiba suara tembakan diudara terdengar dan mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"Sial polisi datang." Gumam Jongin sambil terus mencoba membantu Chanyeol untuk berjalan.

"BERHENTI DISANA!" suara itu terdengar dari mulut seseorang bername-tag Kim Woobin. Dan detik itu, tiga bersaudara itu sadar bahwa mereka sudah akan terkepung. Chanyeol mencoba mendorong kedua adiknya menjauh dan membisikkan perintah untuk mereka pergi dari tempat itu secepatnya. Ada perdebatan kecil antara Jongin Sehun dan Chanyeol namun akhirnya mereka setuju untuk berpencar meskipun Sehun dan Jongin dengan berat hati meninggalkan kakaknya yang masih belum pulih pandangannya.

Bunyi tembakan terdengar disegala penjuru tempat, Chanyeol sedikit tertatih dan meraba-raba beberapa barang yang bisa menjadi penopangnya. Hingga sesuatu menancap di kedua kakinya dan Chanyeol tau itu adalah peluru yang berfungsi untuk melumpuhkan kinerja syaraf yang akan memberikan rasa sakit selama sepuluh menit kedepan. Pemuda tampan itu pasrah ditempatnya, terbaring dengan miris disamping sebuah tong besar yang berisi air kotor sisa hujan semalam. Ketika tangannya diborgol-pun Chanyeol tidak memberikan perlawanan apa-apa, matanya ia pejamkan erat-erat. Mencoba mengontrol detak jantungnya. Namun dirinya terusik ketika air demi air menetes tepat diatas keningnya. Chanyeol mengernyit bingung ketika kepalanya diangkat dan kemudian Chanyeol yakin bahwa sekarang kepalanya tengah berada diatas pangkuan seseorang. Sampai akhirnya...

"Maafkan aku Yeolda... maafkan aku..." isakan itu menampar Chanyeol tepat dihatinya. Sekarang ia tau, darimana air itu berasal. Dengan pelan, Chanyeol tersenyum lemah sebelum berkata,

"Gwenchana..gwenchana..." Chanyeol membuka matanya yang mulai fokus dan mendapati Baekhyun tengah menatapnya dengan linangan air mata.

"Aku menembakmu.. aku yang menembakmu.. aku menembakmu yeolda..." Baekhyun mengangkat kepala Chanyeol kedalam dekapannya dan mulai membanjiri kening lebar itu dengan kecupannya. Isakannya masih belum berhenti, malah terdengar semakin pilu ketika Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. Memang, peluru yang Baekhyun tancapkan tidak mematikan. Itu hanya akan melumpuhkan syaraf Chanyeol dan membuatnya pingsan lalu akan pulih dengan sendirinya ketika Chanyeol bangun nanti. Tapi menembak kekasihnya sendiri itu adalah hal terakhir yang ingin Baekhyun lakukan dalam hidupnya.

"Kau tau Baekhyun, masakanmu adalah makanan terlezat yang pernah kumakan selama ini," Chanyeol terkekeh, tidak menghiraukan kekasihnya yang masih menangis sambil memeluk dirinya.

"Aku ingin mencobanya lagi, bolehkan?" Baekhyun tau Chanyeol mulai meracau, oleh karena itu ia hanya mengeratkan pelukannya sambil berbisik lirih,

"Tentu saja, tentu saja Yeolda.." sedetik berikutnya Baekhyun menelan tangisnya ketika ia tau Chanyeol sudah jatuh kedalam alam bawah sadarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana diruangan ini sangat tegang. Disalah satu sudut Park Yoochun dan Park Ahra duduk dengan angkuh beserta kawanannya yang berbaris rapi dibelakang mereka. Sementara disebrang rebelion, Byun Seokjin dan Byun Mirae menatap mereka dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Tak jauh dari dua kubu itu, duduklah seorang namja manis yang memegang erat tangan kekasihnya, ya Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol turut hadir disana.

Setelah kerusuhan beberapa hari yang lalu, Rebelion dan Leger memutuskan untuk mengadakan pertemuan. Apalagi setelah tau bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah sepasang kekasih. Bagi kedua kubu, hubungan itu adalah terlarang dan sebuah penghianatan.

"Aku tidak tau bahwa kau adalah pemimpin Rebelion, Hyung." Seokjin berkata terlebih dahulu, membuat Yoochun tersenyum miring.

"Begitu juga denganku," jawabnya singkat.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita akan berhadapan sebagai musuh seperti ini. Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku dulu, Byun Seokjin. Tapi hubungan kedua anak kita adalah penghianatan. Meskipun bukan salah kita berdua, namun kita tetap harus bertanggung jawab atas nama kelompok kita bukan?" Yoochun menatap tajam Chanyeol yang sedari tadi masih enggan melepaskan lengannya dari Baekhyun.

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi kau harus tau Hyung, Rebelion berada dijalan yang tidak benar, kau tau leger adalah keturunan asli faultless sedangkan rebelion adalah faultless yang membangkang." Kata-kata Seokjin cukup menyulut api amarah Yoochun namun Chanyeol segera menyela,

"Ayah, aku sungguh menghormatimu sebagai orang yang sudah membesarkanku. Kau ayahku. Tapi jika aku boleh berbicara, aku lelah seperti ini. Hidup dalam lingkungan yang tidak sehat sama sekali. Aku tau ini bukan pilihan ayah, bukan juga pilihan kita semua, tapi kurasa akan selalu ada cara untuk menjadi lebih baik. Aku tidak mengatakan kita hidup dalam kesalahan, tapi, aku tidak menemukan membunuh orang, narkoba dan memonopoli perusahaan adalah tindakan yang benar. Ayah boleh memanggilku penghianat karena aku ingin hidup seperti seorang leger, yang meskipun hidup dalam kekerasan, tapi mereka melakukannya demi kebenaran." Yoochun tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Namun kata-kata Chanyeol sejujurnya di setujui oleh rebelion yang lain.

Lama mereka semua terdiam dalam keheningan. Baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya tanpa mau menatap orang tuanya yang menyimpan senyum dalam kediamannya.

"Hanya ada satu hal yang sama yang rebelion dan leger lakukan." Kata Yoochun ambigu, semua orang menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. Merasa dinanti, Yoochun kembali melanjutkan,

"Dalam prinsip yang berbeda, kita sama-sama masih sering melakukan balap liar. Jadi..." Yoochun lagi-lagi menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Aku ingin Kau.." Yoochun menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun secara bergantian.

"Dan kekasihmu, melawanku. Jika kau yang menang, aku akan menyerahkan diri dan rebelion untuk bergabung bersama leger dan kembali menjadi faultless. Tapi jika kau kalah, leger harus menjadi anak buahku dan hidup dengan cara rebelion. Dan kalian berdua akan mendapat hukuman mati karena kalian adalah penghianat." Chanyeol membulatkan matanya mendengar penuturan ayahnya. Sementara Baekhyun yang sudah mendongakkan kepalanya justru menatap kearah kedua orang tuanya yang tersenyum kearahnya dan mengangguk.

Baekhyun kemudian membisikkan kata persetujuan kepada Chanyeol yang di tanggapi dengan raut khawatir. Namun entah bagaimana, Baekhyun akhirnya mampu meyakinkan Chanyeol dengan keputusannya.

"Kapan ayah menginginkan pertandingan ini?"

"Sekarang." Semua orang disana menelan ludah mereka secara bersamaan.

Ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang pelik. Masa depan masing-masing kubu ada di tangan tiga orang yang kali ini tengah berjalan menuju motor mereka masing-masing.

Yoochun mencuri pandang kearah putranya yang sedang memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat. Diam-diam, pria paruh baya itu tersenyum kecil dibalik pelindung kepalanya.

Sepuluh menit berikutnya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah berada diatas motor mereka dengan Baekhyun yang siap memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dari belakang. Sementara Yoochun sudah berada diatas motornya dengan gagah, tepat disamping putranya.

Ahra, ibu Chanyeol berada didepan mereka dengan sebuah sapu tangan digenggamannya. Suara dentum motor mulai memekikkan telinga orang-orang yang berada disana. Adrenalin mereka sudah mulai terpancing, rahang mereka sudah mulai mengeras, dan jantung mereka sudah mendahului berpacu dengan kecepatannya sendiri.

Ketika wanita cantik itu melemparkan sapu tangannya, kedua motor sport itu melaju dengan kencang. Sampai-sampai imbasnya, beberapa orang harus terhuyung kebelakang saking kagetnya.

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya. Sementara ini, Yoochun masih berada sekitar sepuluh meter didepannya.

"Ayahmu seorang pembalap," gumam Baekhyun lirih, sementara Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Lajukan motormu lebih cepat, ayahmu lebih banyak berada disisi kiri. Kita ikuti dia dan ketika tepat dibelakangnya, ayahmu akan mempertahankan sisi kirinya dan kita akan mencuri satu gerakan kearah kanan." Baekhyun memberikan instruksi sementara Chanyeol masih terbengong ditempatnya. Bagaimana mungkin kekasihnya bisa memikirkan ide itu disaat suasana genting seperti ini?

"CHANYEOL SEKARANG!" teriak Baekhyun yang langsung di tanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Chanyeol. Motor itu bergerak cepat dan jarak antara mereka dengan Yoochun semakin tipis. Baekhyun bisa melihat Yoochun sesekali melirik mereka dari kaca spionnya. Dan sesuai perkiraan Baekhyun, Yoochun mempertipis lini kirinya guna menghalang motor Chanyeol untuk mencuri kesempatan.

Chanyeol masih belum menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengambil sisi kanan karena gerakan Yoochun masih zigzag dengan kecepatan seperti setan. Meskipun begitu, jarak motor mereka belum terlalu jauh.

"Chanyeol kita harus bergerak kearah kiri dan kemudian kenanan dengan cepat. Sebentar lagi akan finish, kita harus cepat melakukannya." Chanyeol lagi-lagi mengangguk. Dan sesuai instruksi Baekhyun, Chanyeol menepi ke sisi kiri yang langsung dihalangi oleh Yoochun, pada kesempatan itu, Chanyeol membelokkan motornya kearah kanan hingga posisi motornya dengan Yoochun hampir sama.

Namun sesuatu diluar dugaannya terjadi. Yoochun justru memepet motor Chanyeol bahkan beberapa kali sengaja menabrakkan motor mereka berdua hingga motornya menjadi tidak seimbang. Namun beruntung Chanyeol selalu mendapatkan keseimbangannya kembali. Sampai pada akhirnya Yoochun kembali menabrak sisi kirinya dan membuat Baekhyun nyaris terjatuh dari motornya jika pemuda mungil itu tidak berpegangan pada jaket Chanyeol. Badannya sudah tujuh puluh lima persen hampir jatuh kearah kanan, kakinya sudah bersimbah darah dan ditengah perjuangannya, Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol meneriakkan namanya.

"Kau harus menang untukku." Kata Baekhyun sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya kearah kanan. Seketika itu Chanyeol berteriak,

"BAEKHYUN!"

Pikirannya kacau, Baekhyun sudah terjatuh namun Chanyeol harus menyeselaikan pertandingannya. Dengan satu airmata yang terlolos dari matanya, Chanyeol menambah kecepatan motornya hingga jauh meninggalkan Yoochun dibelakang sana.

Garis finish sudah mulai terlihat, dan dalam sisa perjalanannya, Chanyeol terus menerus menangis mengingat Baekhyun.

Ketika pita itu terputus oleh tubuhnya, Chanyeol buru-buru membanting motornya dan menyambar kunci mobil Jongin yang baru saja ingin memberikan pelukan selamat kepada kakaknya. Sementara beberapa detik kemudian Yoochun tiba disana dan langsung mengentikan motornya. Lelaki paruh baya itu turun dan melepaskan pelindung kepalanya. Dengan mantap, ia berjalan menghampiri Byun Seokjin yang sudah menunggunya didepan.

Tanpa diduga-duga, mereka berdua berpelukan erat dan tertawa.

"Maaf melukai putra kecilmu." Kata Yoochun setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tak apa, itu cara kita mendidik mereka." Seokjin tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Yoochun dengan pelan. Rombongan itu lalu berbondong-bondong menyusul Chanyeol ditempat Baekhyun terjatuh. Mereka semua bisa melihat Chanyeol turun dari mobilnya dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun yang masih tergeletak lemah.

"Kau menang Yeolda.. kau menang.." kata Baekhyun lirih dengan kekehan kecilnya.

"Aku melukaimu.. aku melukaimu.. seharusnya aku tidak membiarkanmu terjatuh Baek.." suara Chanyeol bergetar oleh tangis. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih tersenyum ditempatnya.

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik.. kita menang.. kita menang Yeolda.." meskipun bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman, kedua mata Baekhyun sudah basah akan airmata yang semua orang tau Baekhyun menangis karena bahagia.

"Aku mencintaimu Baek.. sangat."

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Dua orang yang masih berpelukan itu kemudian saling mengecup bibir satu sama lain. Ciuman pertama mereka mengalir dalam pagutan penuh cinta. Diiringi dengan teriakan suka cita kaum faultless yang sudah bersatu. Dalam kulumannya, baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun bisa mendengar kedua ayah mereka berteriak 'Faultless telah kembali!'.

Namun keduanya terlalu sibuk untuk peduli, seiring dengan terkalungnya lengan Baekhyun dileher Chanyeol, ciuman mereka melaju ketitik yang lebih dalam. Menyampaikan segala cinta yang mengikat keduanya.

"Faultless telah kembali." Kata Baekhyun saat ia berhasil melepaskan dirinya dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Ya, faultless telah kembali."

Mereka berdua masih sama-sama terengah-engah, namun Chanyeol tidak peduli. Ia kembali membungkam bibir Baekhyun dan membawanya kedalam ciuman penuh cinta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
